


Forgiveness

by Nicnac



Series: More Than Saying Sorry [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always about what we deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Defeated, Lex fell to his knees before Superman and awaited the final blow. Superman wouldn’t kill him, but whatever happened next would be fatal all the same.

A hand entered his field of vision, but the fingers were unclenched, the offer self-evident.

“I don’t deserve that,” Lex said quietly. He knew what he was.

“No,” was Superman's biting reply. “You don’t.”

A brief pause and Lex watched for the hand to curl into a fist.

“But,” and Lex looked up startled to see harsh lines softened, to see green eyes full of sad affection, to see _Clark_ , “you need it.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned lately that I love Buffy? *grins*


End file.
